1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to ground anchors for preventing movement of floating objects or for anchoring posts, poles, or piles upright on a ground surface, and to piling systems that incorporate a ground anchor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Helical, or screw type anchors are commonly embedded into the unconsolidated ground (i.e. underwater ground that is not bedrock or hard pan) to restrain a floating buoy or a floating dock, or to support a piling. One drawback with using helical anchors found in prior art is that they gradually become loose and do not stay embedded in the ground. Eventually, they disengage from the ground and must be replaced.
One reason helical anchors become loose or eventually disengage from the ground is because they are continuously exposed to back and forth lateral forces caused by waves and the wind. The anchor's helical flanges used with helical anchors in the prior art do not provide enough resistance to these lateral forces. Eventually, the ground around the flanges gives way which allows the anchor to move from side to side and eventually disengage from the ground.
While installing larger helical anchors at greater depths into the unconsolidated ground may overcome these drawbacks, the cost of the larger helical anchors and the cost of installation are prohibited for most users.
What is needed is an improved helical anchor that costs approximately the same and uses the same installation methods as a standard helical anchor in the prior art that can withstand laterally forces enabling the anchor to remain engaged to the unconsolidated ground.